


胃疼

by waisong



Category: Original Work, 歪怂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waisong/pseuds/waisong
Summary: 都是胃疼惹得祸
Kudos: 13





	胃疼

歪怂《胃疼》  
(abo设定，自己也忘记了abo是什么设定了，懒得查了)

ooc警告  
(一)  
刘小怂最近有点胃疼，gl录制完回来的第一天直播，就有弹幕问他是不是有剧本，不然他怎么发挥的那么好。他本来是想带一带节奏，不过胃实在是难受，脸色有点发白，说了句“因为我膨胀”就下播了。粉丝群有人问他怎么了，他回复说身体不舒服，然后关掉手机，一头扎进被子里。  
回来的时候航班晚点，他在机场喝了瓶冰水，图凉贪嘴，喝得猛了，扎的胃一阵阵地抽痛。本来只是抽痛，但此刻疼痛却像是数百根刚滚过沸水的针刺布全身。他这才想起来因为节食，自己快要把吃饭当成是件可有可无的事情，这两天，只有昨晚上的那一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥慰藉过自己的胃。

其实回来之前jy请他吃了一顿饭，准确的说是和录制节目的人一起，jy终于不再带他去望京小腰吃饭了，刘小怂很想奚落他几句，但想到jy之前跟他说要换其他板块直播的事情，心里又有点难过，于是什么也没有说。

“刘小怂，你怎么了”

“我胃疼，歪哥”他甫一开口，自己也吓了一跳，语调中带着几分撒娇意味的鼻音，末尾还意味不明地低哼了几声，像是刘弹珠肚皮被摸爽了时发出的声音。虽然旁边有很多人在讲话，但刘小怂还是心虚地飞速朝jy看了一眼，对方却正在专心地看着菜单，jy不比刚认识的时候瘦，但手却很修长，再加上肤色偏白，包厢的灯匀称地照下去...“其实不看脸，这样还有点好看的”小怂得出结论，目光上移，“仔细看的话，脸也...” 人类的大脑运转速度或许真的很快，只几秒的功夫，刘小怂连jy左右手戴的戒指分别出自哪家店都研究了个透。

<

“小怂，我跟你说好几次了，你很瘦了，你应该增肌不是减脂”jy放下菜单说，语气有点重。“吃什么?”  
“喝粥”刘小怂心里也有些委屈，他已经很努力地练肌肉块了，可是o的身体体质本来就是偏多脂肪的，无论他怎么健身，还是一身软肉，且臀肉尤多，即使减肥，那处也不见半分消瘦，反而更显丰腴。> >“喝什么粥” >“白菜粥” jy无视了他的赌气，给他点了碗皮蛋瘦肉。

刘小怂隔了jy两个位置，破天荒地没坐在一起，他好像看见自己坐座位的时候，jy紧了下眉头，不过jy什么也没说，毕竟ao有别。话说回来，ao虽然有别，但现在抑制剂已经发展的很成熟了，关于ao的整个医疗体系也非常完备，除了一些信奉某教的中东国家，似乎已经没人提ao大防这种话头了。发情期也从一个敏感词语，逐渐被人们淡化。刘小怂见过o发情，他对这种生理特征谈不上厌恶，但也觉得麻烦，因此每次发情期都是靠抑制剂度过的。他不知道jy这种a会怎么办，他从没见过，但jy应该不会忍着的吧。很多人，不管是恶意也好，还是单纯的好奇也罢，都以为刘小怂和jy是那种a和o的关系，可是刘小怂觉得自己和jy连暧昧都算不上，jy对他不好吗？当然不是。他能进入狼人杀板块，并且小有名气，都是靠jy在节目里的帮衬。但，jy没说过喜欢他，好像对他是a是o毫不关心。

“歪哥，一会唱歌去吗，我还没听过你唱歌呢～”二次元的女主播是一个魅力十足的o，声音好听，笑起来还有梨涡，录了几期节目，明里暗里对jy送去款款秋波，只是jy好像没什么反应，刘小怂想，或许是不喜欢这种类型吧。

“不了，明天直播”jy一边笑着回绝了，一边把剔好的鱼肉递给了刘小怂。狼人杀版块的主播对于jy这如同宠溺般的行为，早就见怪不怪，如果不是还有旁人在，刘小怂本人都要习惯了。

刘小怂假装埋头刷手机，却忍不住想去看jy在做什么，谁知发现女主播正颇有敌意地看着自己，刘小怂对她人畜无害的一笑，把目光转回到碟子里的晶莹剔透的鱼肉。“看我做什么，jy唱歌特别难听，唱国歌都会跑调的那种难听，你确定要听?”刘小怂心里一阵腹诽。

刘小怂在节目上是个很欢脱情绪高涨的人，直播也是，但是一到了这样热闹的场子，反而安静了许多，喝完粥，胃也暖和了，心里却很受煎熬，是煎熬吗，也不是，他就是在想jy的时候，心里的某个位置就好像长了块痒肉，他挠不到，解不了痒。

(二)  
他疼的几乎晕厥，昏昏沉沉的倒在床上，也不知道自己躺了多久，却听见一阵手机铃声，细细碎碎在耳边响起，时远时近。刘小怂费力爬了起来，睁开眼睛，却已经是夜色深深。“外卖吗？麻烦放在外面吧”他有气无力地想，自己好像点了个外卖。

“是我，开门”  
熟悉的声音让刘小怂以为自己是在做梦。

“你，你怎么来了”他咽了口口水，他本能期待着jy来，可是理智又觉得自己不应该和他继续下去，他下意识捂住自己红肿起来的后勃颈，慌忙喷上了信息素，当开门看见jy站在门口时，心悸的厉害，身体也控制不住地颤抖，不知道是因为ao生理本能的原因，还是因为别的缘故。

“粉丝群说你状态不好，好像生病了，给你打了几个电话，你没接，所以我就来了，还好飞机没晚点”

“你...”刘小怂的声音好像被卡住了，他很想说点什么，但最终只是呆愣愣地站在了jy的身边。

jy放下装胃药的袋子，擦了擦手，去摸他的额头，湿漉漉的，却又热气腾腾。刘小怂不知道，他现在整个人的样子就好像是新用灼灼桃花蒸出来的一般，带着艳丽的，快要糜烂的退红色，就连眼尾也带着那样的颜色，风情万种。他本来就是偏丹凤的眼睛，乜斜着看对方，生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，看起来楚楚可怜，像是在勾人，特别是现在呆傻傻地定在那里的样子，更是给人很好欺负的感觉。

“你躺下”

“什么?”

“躺着”

刘小怂于是躺了下来，jy用手盖在他的肚子上，很神奇，jy的手就像一个热源，只是那样放在上面，刘小怂就感觉胃没有那么痛了，但还是很热，准确说是燥热，燥遍全身，灼燔着胸口。“怎么样了”jy好像没有察觉到异样，缓缓揉着他的肚子，刘小怂舒服地甚至想“喵呜”地叫出来。他们这样，真的很近，刘小怂想起那天晚上，他们好像双手相扣过，一些不堪回想的画面快速闪过脑海，他这样想着，小腹尴尬地绷紧，后穴好像也湿了。他面色一赫，赶忙推开jy的手，侧过身子，背对jy，生怕自己的信息素被jy嗅出来。  
“吃胃药吧”，对于他这样的反应，jy似乎没有察觉到什么异常，起身要给他倒水。

“不用了，我胃不疼了，要是，要是没什么事，不然...歪哥，你就回去吧”如果换做之前，刘小怂断不会说出这种赶人走的话，今天随便换了谁来，刘小怂也不会说着种话。但饶是刘小怂再迟钝，也发现了问题的所在——他太受jy的信息素的影响了。a的信息素就好像是一条能牵动他最敏感神经的线，让他像一尾搁浅的鱼一样毫无抵抗之力，又像是技巧娴熟的琴师的手，轻易撩动让他痛苦而又愉悦的情欲。

刘小怂回过神的时候，却看见jy正在沙发前看着他，阴晴不定，目光沉沉，好像看了许久。jy很少生气，但这次好像真的动怒了。

“我，我不是那个意思”刘小怂心虚地解释道，

“我只是，我只是...”

只是什么？看着自己的朋友，然后起了不该起的生理反应吗？

“你发情了。”jy居高临下，语气不置可否，可能这样比喻不太合时宜，但他的语气就好像是他玩狼人杀发力时点的四狼那般不容置喙。

“我...”刘小怂垂下头，感觉自己像是赤身走在寒冬里被人用冷水浇满头，他自知辨无可辨，恨不得钻进地板缝隙里，再也不要出来。自己对jy发情了，jy知道了，怎么办，开玩笑过去吗？他会信吗？还是说以后就再也不见面了。他的脑子里塞满了乱七八糟的念想，但只要一想到jy以后再也不想见自己，胃就阵阵绞痛。

刘小怂没察觉到自己已经要把自己的胳膊掐得快要发紫了，他的一举一动，jy其实已然尽收眼底，jy又生气又心疼地在心里叹了口气，忍得这样辛苦，为什么不和我不说呢。但他不能开口，他要让这只小猫崽崽自己坦白。

一阵几乎能让人窒息的沉默后，jy从口袋里拿出东西，放到茶几上—— 一盒抑制剂，还有一盒，是避孕套。

“你...”

震惊，慌张，疑惑，还有一丝丝欣喜，无数不同的情感交杂在一起。

“什，什么”刘小怂就像脑袋里的某个零件一下子被人抽走一般，彻底傻掉了。

“选一个吧”

“要我，还是抑制剂”

......  
(三)  
jy低下身体，用嘴去啮咬他的右耳，温热的舌头裹住他的耳垂，一点点舔舐，温柔又情色。这个人的呼吸声离他近得没有丝毫距离，仿佛就贴在他的心上。他被jy的信息素紧紧裹住，身体发热发烫。

那天的场景如洪水决堤一样漫上心头。本以为下药这种俗套的情节只会在小说里出现，但偏偏那个女主播就这么做了，jy大概也没有预料到，刘小怂也不知道jy怎么就去了自己的房间。当时他刚洗完澡，只用一条浴巾裹住下半身，可以算是完全赤裸。他也不知道自己怎么和jy滚到了床上，回过神，自己的腿已经缠在了他的身上。

a没有节制的发情对于o是一种伤害，为了配合狂躁的a，刘小怂配合着jy，把自己摆成各种姿势，他真心感谢自己柔软的身体，尽管如此，他还是被弄得快要散了架，云消雨散之后，jy没有做永久标记，只是咬了脖子上的腺体，虽然是暂时的标记，但刘小怂在jy靠近时就克制不住地手脚发软。现在也是如此，他不住地发抖，缺乏安全感的o就像波涛汹涌的大海里没有方向的浮舟，东漂西泊，哪日来了骤雨狂风，便会粉身碎骨。他其实很想用手去抓jy的背，但是他不敢，他怕jy会生气，然后再也不理会他，于是他拼命忍住，汗水从发梢慢慢流到脖颈，再从脖颈蜿蜒而下，从锁骨的凹陷处汇集。jy轻笑了一声，一边用牙去咬他锁骨边的薄肉，一边用手捏他臀上的肉，刘小怂觉得又痒又麻，身体不住向后退，却被jy以拍屁股的方式警告。jy的手像是自带电流，每抚摸他身体的一处地方，刘小怂就颤栗不已。似乎是品尝够了锁骨，jy又向他胸前的两点凸起发起攻势。一枚枚吻既像是滚烫的烙印打在他的胸口上，又像是一片片玉屑琼花融化到他的血液里。他一会感到身体冰凉，如置冰窟，一会又觉得燥热难忍，身入铜炉。

“你，你别摸了”刘小怂被jy摆弄的迷迷糊糊，待清醒了点，小声抗议道。

“那你想让我干什么”。jy的嗓子有些哑了，目光与他交织在一起，眼神里带着说不清道不明的意味。刘小怂想起节目里jy夜间摘下面具那一刹眼睛里闪过的狡黠锋芒，犹如是一把暗夜里泛着寒光的刀，充满危险。只是现在这刀上涂满了甜丝丝的蜜糖，教他也想在刀刃上取蜜，火中探栗。

刘小怂发现自己在情事上竟然是一个实干派，他一不做二不休，用手握住jy的东西，便要往自己湿润了的穴口送。jy哑然失笑，这样进去，难道上次的痛又忘了吗？

“怎，怎么，还不进来”刘小怂看见jy迟迟没有动作，也顾不得羞耻心，便要自己用手去扩展那里。

jy却撤出双手，拨开他已经被汗水湿透的头发，有意无意地按住他后面的腺体。刘小怂呼吸一滞，很怕他问自己些什么，急迫地来寻jy的吻，好让他转移注意。他只盼望着昨天的牙印已经褪去，别让jy看出什么痕迹。或许意外于他的热情主动，jy的手果真只是在腺体处停留了几秒，便向下游移到他的腰间。刘小怂的腰间有一颗小小的红痣，很是敏感，他自己也鲜少触碰，jy却像故意要惩戒他似的，用指腹反复摩挲，不重不轻地揉捏红痣四周的软肉。“我，我...”刘小怂被jy挑弄得意乱情迷，正在晃神的功夫，jy把分身送入了穴里，里面已是水光粼粼，泥泞得不成样子，jy早也坚硬如铁，刚探得温柔港，便铁骑入阵一般冲锋起来。刘小怂被弄得几乎脱力，只能合着jy的节奏律动着身体。

“你，你，套，套子”刘小怂艰难地说道。

“你帮我。”

jy一边用沾了浊液的嘴和他接吻，一边恶意地顶弄着刘小怂的下体。

“别这样看着我，体力消耗太大，我没力气了。”jy状似无辜地说。

刘小怂被他气得语塞，一面忍受着汹涌的情欲，一面艰难地拆开避孕套。老流氓在床事上倒还是不改本色。

他不是第一次帮他带，在上一次那场意外的情事中，也是他给jy带的，只是现在不一样了，上次是神志不清意乱情迷，这次却要在两人都清醒的时候做这种事。他无法在对方的灼灼目光中从容地做这些。jy的龟头沾了他肠壁里的水色，异常湿滑，他越紧张，手就越颤抖，一连带了好几次也没有成功，他觉得自己就要无地自容哭出来了，jy却用舌头卷走了他沁出来的泪滴，飞快地带好了套子，再次进入了他的身体。

“你！”

“要成结了”

刘小怂被他顶弄的厉害，肠壁塞得满满，不明液体不断从两个人的交合处流出，在床单上留下点点水渍。jy那东西直直顶到他的生殖腔，一副蓄势待发地昂扬姿态。

“快点 ，快点”刘小怂跨坐在jy的身上，不再矜持地放开索取。他方被jy侍弄了一番前端的分身，正兴致高昂，全身上下都似染了粉霞。尽尝情色滋味的身体不再青涩，任对方贪虐采撷。jy的手掌辗转于他的两股之间，好像是志在将他身体的每寸皮肤都探索透彻，为他一个人盛开出最瑰丽的花朵。

爱欲令人欢愉，但成结的过程又让他备受折磨，在这种情况下的o很容易丧失理性，刘小怂竟然尝试着自己坐下去让jy的东西直接进到生殖腔里，只是他已经脱力，如何也吞不下去这般巨物，小穴也被磨得红肿不堪。jy忍得极为辛苦，这灭顶的快感让他简直想要把自己的o吃入腹中，彻底与自己相融。

“啊——”jy发狠地把身子往里面送了送，很大力的按住刘小怂的肩膀，如狼捕食猎物，狠狠地咬住他的腺体，刘小怂感觉生殖腔里胀得要破掉了，忍不住大叫了一声，jy听到这甜腻的叫声，巨物更加硬得发烫，竟生生劈开了那狭窄的幽径，直抵桃花源。他低声骂了句艹，终于射了出来。

(四)

刘小怂转醒时，空气中情欲味尚存，只是床边已经没有他想看见的人——jy不见了。

明明是平时睡惯了的床，此时却显得格外空旷。刚过发情期的o极其渴望a的照顾，刘小怂也不例外，他失落，难过，不安，甚至是委屈愤怒，他简直有种马上开直播的冲动，去问问直播间的弹幕们，自己这样算不算是失恋。然而平静了一阵，一种偷情的羞耻感弥漫在他的心间。他们已经成结，仿佛坐实了ao的关系，但真的如此吗？现在永久标记也是可以通过手书摘除的——也就是说永久标记也并不永久，他们昨天，说难听一点，也可以算是一个乐于助人的a和一个突然发情的o的一夜情。刘小怂从情欲里恢复了神智，开始一点点地盘逻辑，游戏里关于jy的一切，他向来捉摸不透，到了这件事上，自己又怎么能想得明白。或许jy并不介意自己曾经和别人发生过什么，昨天的两情相悦，翻译过来就是人类原始冲动。他越想越觉得自己可悲，他还真是人如其名的怂。他正想着，手机震动了，他几乎是要跳将起来地打开了手机，但是除了房管们问他身体情况的消息，就只有几条房地产的骚扰电话。他怅然若失地关上了手机，站起身整理床铺，突然，在阳光下一个刺眼夺目的东西滚落到了他的脚边。

这是

——戒指吗？

刘小怂弯下腰捡了起来，放在手心里仔细端详——是一枚看起来很新，银质的男士戒指，尺寸看上去不太像是jy戴的。不过造型可实在不太好看——戒指上面镶了颗浮夸的心形钻石，不过jy在这方面的品味一向是土豪风，倒还不奇怪。刘小怂又看了看里面，居然还刻了字，对称地写了两个“人”字，这才真真土得掉渣。刘小怂突然不那么难过了，他甚至有点想笑，他想，收到jy这枚戒指的人也算很倒霉了。

爱情既然失去了，那么面包还是要赚的。

他打起精神，在粉丝群里打了个招呼，给自己充了杯牛奶，打开了直播界面。不知道自己最近是不是水逆，开播没多久，就有好几个ID是hy游客的弹幕追着问他，是不是jy和二次元那个主播好上了。

“嗯，是好上了，我跟你们说，不光好上了，下个月我就要去jy婚礼了”

刘小怂看着滚动的弹幕，瘫坐在椅子上，感受到了莫大悲戚。

他简直很想开个小号说:“我才是要和jy结婚的那个人！”

不过刘小怂不敢做，敢这样做的是他的反义词，刘晓刚。

下播之后，刘小怂惯例要去刷一下微博，他鬼使神差地特别关注了那个女主播的微博号，却发现对方最新置顶的一条微博是这样写的“一生一世一双人”并还配了个带心的图片。刘小怂觉得自己大概是发现了什么不得了的秘密。

呵，一双人，一颗心。

行，我懂了。

短小，过渡狗血章节，一切铺垫都是为了cp的生命大和谐

(五)

gl还要录最后一期，就算刘小怂再不想去，他总还是要吃饭的。

高铁晚点半个小时，他到的时候其他主播都已经到了。不过大家也都是熟人，没谁觉得他是真膨胀，都是小主播，乔张做致给谁看呢，没必要，也没意义。  
几乎每次刘小怂都是和jy一起来的，但这次只有他一个人，他心底惴惴不安，也不知道自己一会要怎么面对这个男人，该大骂他拔屌无情，还是装作若无其事继续当兄弟?

谁料，刘小怂刚抬脚迈进化妆间，smg就一副贱兮兮的表情，把他拽到了无人的角落里。

“小怂啊，哥问你件事”smg挤眉弄眼，笑得十分猥琐。

“啊？啥事啊，狗哥”

“上次咱们吃饭，你和jy是不是有啥情况啊”smg一脸淫笑，所指的“情况”不言而喻。

“他，他咋了?”

刘小怂喉咙一紧，后背的汗毛都要倒立起来了，难道被人给看见了?smg知道什么了，知道多少，怎么办?  
“你别和我装，jy第二天早上嘴都破了，老子看不出来吗”smg看他一副犹犹豫豫的样子，干脆说道“装，小怂，你还和我装，jy自己tmd都承认了！！！”

事情的真实情况是:smg那天就住在小怂房间的隔壁，多多少少听见了些动静，作为一个风月老手，smg一猜便猜出了个大概，所以早上走的时候，不怀好意地试探性地问了一句嘴怎么破了。jy倒也没有岔开话题，只是摸了摸破了的下唇，似乎在回味什么，露出一个意味深长的笑，说了一句“哦，晚上一只不听话的小猫挠的”。如果这话里面的各中暧昧，他smg听不出来，他也不配自诩为骚话王子了。所以一大早他就带着一颗熊熊燃烧的八卦之心来堵刘小怂，他们这些人谁不知道jy对他的心思，如今jy得偿所愿，真正尝到了滋味，这样的特大新闻smg自然想做个独家报道。  
不过刘小怂和他预期的反应不太一样，不仅不像个新婚的人妻，倒活像个被休的弃妇，脸色忽红忽白，smg看这苗头不对，也只好识趣地收住嘴，悻悻地离开了。

smg一边走一边想，jy这还能翻车？

.....  
smg走了好一阵，刘小怂才反应过神，但他不确定smg是在诈他，还是说jy真的知道那天和自己做了。如果jy知道，那是不是证明jy对自己有意思?但那个女主播和戒指又是怎么一回事?

不容他再细细琢磨，早等得不耐烦的化妆师，一把就抓住了他的胳膊，把他按到了化妆台前，开始给他涂粉底。

“今天小怂看上去好可怜啊”化妆师小姐姐看着镜子里眉头频蹙，似欲泣涕的弃妇刘小怂，心里同情地感叹了一句。

进到录制棚里，刘小怂才发现jy没在，问了反水，他才知道jy飞机改签缺席了，他看了一圈座位，发现那个女主播也没有来，心里就冒出了个可笑的念头“不会两个人一起请假去结婚了吧”。

大家都看出来刘小怂状态不对，好在导演也没有责怪他，只是让他好好休息。

一身疲惫的回到酒店，刘小怂习惯性打开手机，发现了jy十分钟前给他发了一条微信消息:你身体还好吗？我飞机改签，刚到酒店。上面还附了酒店的地址——就在这家酒店旁边。刘小怂根本不想理他，巧的是，微博的特别关注又发来提示，他手指点进去一看，是女主播一张穿浴袍的自拍，暧昧暴露，下面清一色都是诸如“硬了，手纸不够了”一类的18r评论。他对此嗤之以鼻，本来想要退出去，目光却定格在了定位地址上——shanghai,xxx 路xxx酒店。

等等，jy刚刚发的地址不就是这个酒店吗?刘小怂心里哆嗦了一下，身体顿时僵直，血液好像都要凝固了一般。难道说jy和她住在一起......刘小怂反复确认了几遍，但怎么看都是同一个地址。一个a和一个o，且对方还是一个可能会投怀送抱，看上去香糯可口的o...刘小怂不能往下想了，他只要想到jy会抱除他以外其他的人他就要痛苦的窒息。他屏住了呼吸，准确的说是他忘记了呼吸，如果jy真的和那个女主播发生了什么，他怎么办?他越想越害怕，就好像被什么扼住了喉咙。他再也顾不上什么矜持害怕，给jy拨了电话过去。

“滴——滴——滴”，没有人接。

刘小怂锲而不舍地再次拨了过去。

“滴——滴——滴”，依旧无人接听。

“滴——滴——滴”，时间每流逝一秒都仿佛是在蒸发他心尖上的一滴血。

他很后悔自己过去的懦弱，痛恨自己那晚的逃跑，只是世界上没有后悔药，否则也不会有那句“碧海青天夜夜心”。抛开一切杂念，刘小怂想，无论他们是不是真的做了，他一定过去看看，就算是让自己难堪也好，他总要等得一个答案，哪怕这个答案不是自己想要的。

......

(六)  
刘小怂不知道自己是怎么过去的，当他敲开jy房门时，jy浴衣半敞，水滴还未干透，在肌肤上冒出热气，分明是一副刚刚洗浴完毕的模样，说是事后也有可能。看着面前气喘吁吁，两颊潮红的刘小怂，jy不动声色地半掩住房门，微微挑眉，装作毫不知情的讶色。刘小怂的心提了起来，想要确定里面是不是还有人在，但房门堪堪遮住了床的位置，让他难以看清里面的情形。

“什么事”  
jy似乎没有让刘小怂进去的意思，把身体挡在门口，语气带着几分冷淡地开了口。

“我...我，给你打了好几通电话，你没接，我上来看看”刘小怂一面说，一面拿眼睛飞快地扫过jy露出来的胸口，上面好像除了那天自己咬出的浅粉色牙印以外，什么也没有。刘小怂稍稍定下心，抬头正好对上jy的眼睛，灯光有些许昏暗，遮住了那双眼睛里面的许多情绪，jy的双眼就如一倾湖水，看似温柔无波，实则却深蔽着许多暗涌的欲望，谁会知道在这片安静的水域中原来藏匿着一只吃人不吐骨的，名叫“情爱”的水怪。

然而——

此刻这只水怪想要进食了，它素来极为挑剔，只择一人而食。

刘小怂丝毫没有察觉到自己已经成为眼前这个人心中的一盘可口甜点，他心慌地错开目光，一心只想要遁地而逃，呐呐地说“你，我就是看看你有事没事，没事我就走了”。

——低眉顺目的，像是被欺负狠了的小媳妇。

他仿佛听到jy的一声轻笑，接着就被一股力量强行拉到了房间里，顿时，天旋地转。

......  
刘小怂完全不记得是谁先开始的，待他缓过来，他和jy便亲得难舍难分，唇齿相交而带出的水声在安静的空间里听得格外清楚，那般淫靡放荡。即使是浪子班头、床笫高手听了，也要脸红心跳。jy丝毫不加掩饰地露出浴袍里翘起的阳物，在他的双腿内侧慢慢研磨起来。

“你，你把那玩意拿开，我，我不要...不要！”刘小怂一想起jy没准和那个女主播在这张床上巫山云雨过，连还未得到疏解的欲望也不顾了，别过脸去。  
jy既没有解释，也没有再去和他接吻，而转去吮吸覆在他的颈动脉处那层嫩肉，而jy的一只手则不断揉搓着他左胸的茱萸粒，直至它肿大了起来，指尖轻触，便似那当风而立不堪折取的花苞，颤颤巍巍地立起。而右胸的那颗却被人冷落，它迟迟等不到怜花人的爱抚垂怜，于是也迫不及待地向前凑去，只可惜，怜花人似乎并无意采摘，一连两次都扑了个空。那只小巧的茱萸骨朵，孤零零地立在胸前，好不可怜。jy吮吸完了他颈部的细肉，似乎方想起了刘小怂还无人照料的右胸乳头，低下头去叼住，继而刘小怂的乳头便被严严实实地包裹在了jy的口腔里，那里湿润温暖，jy每用舌头轻轻在他乳头两边打转时，刘小怂都如暖流过体，得趣异常。

“不要我?”

“那发情发成这样，可怎么办”jy的手指轻车熟路地探进穴口，那蜜源早早如春江江水肆意泛滥。

“反正，啊嗯——”刘小怂忍不住低喘了一声，却依旧嘴硬道，“反正不要你管，你和那个女主播，我看，我看挺好的”

“哪个？”jy一边拿手指抠弄他的里面，一边貌似若有所思地回想。

“你说那个谁吗？她找她男朋友来了，她和她女朋友在二楼”

什么？她有女朋友???

“一个女a，长得还挺帅的”

jy趁他惊讶的功夫，将一根手指送了进去，深深浅浅地抽插着那处。

“那，那你们怎么在一个酒店”

“巧合而已”正说着，jy当下又送进去一根手指，他的手指在那花径里灵活地探寻着，宛如鱼入潭溪，畅通无阻。

刘小怂此时被jy干弄的目光迷离，花枝颤颤。其实他在心中早便信了jy，只是尚在赌气jy那天的不辞而别。

“我再信你，我就是狗！”刘小怂顽强地向jy竖了根中指。

jy忍不住停了下来，像是听到了一则极好笑的笑话。刘小怂不知道他那副自以为恶狠狠的罗刹模样，在对方眼里，却是眉梢眼角皆满含着浓浓春情的娇嗔形容。jy俯在他耳边，语带笑意地说道“我没那么重口味”。刘小怂愣了好几秒，才意识到jy意之所指，有些恼羞成怒地想要推开对方，却反被jy干脆利落地抓住了两只手腕，直接按在床头用一根不知何处而来的软绳系住了。

“你！”刘小怂再次切身体会到了jy的流氓本色，只是他被这样绑住，如何也使不上力气，真真如砧板鱼肉任人宰割。

jy抽出手指，翻弄过他的身子，准备后入——那穴口如烂熟的蜜桃，只等园匠入园剪摘。jy也不犹豫，将自己的利器直直抵入，开始插动起来。虽则是阮郎三访这桃源仙宫，却还是令人食指大动，欲罢不能。  
而刘小怂还是第一次被人后入，他不禁想起畜生交媾的场面，一面羞惭不已，而一面强烈刺激的悖德心理又让他性致高昂。

“你，你，好了...没有”刘小怂的小穴好似一张小嘴，一张一合，紧紧地吸住jy的阳具，他岂知jy那东西其实也已忍得紫胀不堪，青筋虬露。

“急什么，还不到半个小时”jy打定主意要在床上把这人调教驯服了，便压下情欲，再次提枪进去，又是一阵快意冲锋。jy在那蜜穴里鏖战犹酣，兵刃所指，定是刘小怂最敏感的g点。刘小怂心念一动，想到自己从看到jy发消息再到奔来酒店，不过半个小时。a的耐力一向持久，第一次jy就足足做了三个小时，如果真和那个女主播发生了什么，怎么可能不到半个小时就草草收场。刘小怂想到这里，心中升起几分自己也未曾察觉的欣喜。

看刘小怂竟在床上分心，jy不满地掌掴他的臀肉，在雪白的臀部留下不重不淡的红痕，让刘小怂那地方又酥又麻，忍不住讨饶连连。jy仍不肯轻易放过他，三番两次地顶弄到他的生殖口，却又故意不肯进去，只在敏感点的周围缓缓逗弄。

“你有本事就，就干，干我一晚上”

男人在这方面的“本事”不容人挑衅，刘小怂的话甫一出口，他便感到jy的阳物在他体内又胀大了几分。  
jy扳过他的头，同他接吻，细细碎碎的呼吸喷在他的额头处，眉眼间，明明只是温热，却让他像发烧一般的全身滚烫。jy的接吻技巧出奇的好，既温柔又霸道，刘小怂光只是和他接吻就觉得自己像是快要变成一团轻雾随风化去了。

“我给你的戒指呢？”唇瓣湿润地分开，jy哑声问。

“什么戒指”刘小怂有些发懵，哪来的戒指?不会是指他在床边发现的那个土掉渣的戒指吧。

jy看他一脸疑惑，不满地挑眉道“我在上面刻了你的名字”

??！  
这下刘小怂彻底愣住了，自己的，名字?

“两人一心，从，心，不是你的名字吗”jy好像也没有预料到刘小怂误会了自己，他也没有想到刘小怂不但没有猜到，还以为自己喜欢上了其他人，有些气急败坏地解释。

刘小怂这才恍然大悟，原来是...要是这么说的话，jy其实，其实他是....喜欢自己?这一刻，仿佛一切阴霾尽销，云气解驳，万里碧空终得被人拨开层层迷雾，以最明媚的样子展露在他面前。他心底的某处如同烟花一样一下子炸开了，霎时，银光四溅，在那曾经黑暗的夜空燃起点点繁星。

——谢天谢地，

他差点就扔掉了那枚戒指。

bug太多，xjb胡写  
(七)  
“戒指，戒指在我外衣里，啊——”

刘小怂的腰快要被扭断了，连口中的津液也不受控制地流了出来，他前端的分身竟连连靠着被jy插后穴插出了高潮。

jy拿了戒指，在他的脖颈处比划了几下，颇为玩味地道“项圈买小了，下次我好好量量尺寸，嗯?猫崽崽”  
“你搞什么奇怪的play，我，我，可不是...不是你的猫”  
刘小怂的分身在jy的手中再次释放，可怜他那阳物再吐不出一滴花露，半伏在两腿之间，粉色的前端虚掩在黑色丛林中，如斗败了的小兽。刘小怂业已被折腾的腰肢酸软，仿若一堤春柳因风摆动，全身都偎在jy的怀里。

“你要是不想戴在脖子上，那就在这两点上穿个环，还省的取下来，好不好”jy说着，便拿戒托去刮弄那两点茱萸，好像是真的想要穿针挑眼把戒指横穿进去。刘小怂哪里还有心思辨明jy是不是在拿言唬他，吓得就如一只被踩住了尾的落水猫儿，拼命向后退去。只可怜他的身体里还嵌着jy的巨物，每往后倾一点，便要多受好几倍的折磨。

“不，不行” 刘小怂鼓点似地摇头道。

看他慌张成这样，jy只好拿吻来安慰他，解下了他手上的绳子。jy看着他，心底便生出一片柔软，但他深知自己不是良善之辈，即使对着心爱之人也要百般欺凌，如能达到目的让对方就范，即使耍些手段亦可。且他一向不做亏本的买卖，不但不能亏本，还要追加百十倍的利息回来。

第一次发生关系是他有意为之，为的是生米煮成熟饭，迫使刘小怂主动剖白心迹，谁知一夜温存过后，对方却如惊弓之鸟逃得飞快，一溜烟没了踪影。第二次是他利用ao的契绊，故意诱刘小怂发情，其实那次根本不是什么胃疼，只是刘小怂平时对ao的知识鲜少了解，才会把发情同之前的胃疼当做一回事。而避孕套也是他早早备好的，只等猎物乖乖入翁。可如果刘小怂真的不选避孕套怎么办，也很简单，他拿的抑制剂里被他掺兑了催情成分，就算刘小怂注射了抑制剂，到时候，避孕套还是会派上用场，只不过是早晚而已。至于女主播，说是有意也好，巧合也罢，只是用来敲打刘小怂的。但人算不如天算，jy本以为这枚戒指足够坦露自己的心思，谁知偏生对方就没有往那方面去想，所以他只好走了下下之策，利用女主播做最后的试探。但若没有这枚戒指引发的误会，只怕他还得不到刘小怂的一句“喜欢”。他忍了这么久，这个小傻子却还曲解了他的心意，他自然要好好从床上讨要。

思及此处，jy将阳物从那温热之处抽了出来，任刘小怂的情欲翻江倒海，也不再动作。此时刘小怂的肉壁已习惯了jy的存在，jy这样没预兆地退了出去，他自然感到空虚至极，小穴本能的一张一合，似乎想要吞些东西进去填补空缺。

刘小怂看jy不动，只好挺腰用自己的手指去够那蜜穴，试图自给自足，只是手指的粗细如何能比得上那硬物，再加上他早卸了气力，手指插也插不爽利 。刘小怂的情欲找不到发泄口，便呜呜地呻吟起来，他就像在情海里迷了方向的木船，东撞西撞，时不时触在暗礁上，发出断续破碎的低吟。

jy见他这般，也怕刘小怂自伤，于是引他把手环在自己的颈上，拿手去侍弄他的蜜穴。那肠壁里充盈着丰沛的水汁，恰如一池春水，只待人细细搅动，而jy正是那个觅春而来的泛舟人，他掌橹而游，划开平静水面，挑起滟滟春波。

“啊嗯...”刘小怂终于得到了抚慰，藤蔓似的紧紧攀缠在jy的身上。

jy将戒指捻在手指间，一面挑弄刘小怂腰窝的红痣让他分神，一面把戒指慢慢推入肠壁。戒指即使小巧也是坚硬的异物，且肉穴娇嫩，自然极力排斥，只是那处已被艹干的无比柔顺，又有外力相助持，戒指吞咽得竟十分顺利。刘小怂大惊失色，却又被jy吻得七荤八素，无力反抗。戒指微凉，与火热的肠壁形成对比，不断刺激着刘小怂的敏感神经，异样的快感酥麻了他的全身，而他的穴壁也越缩越紧。jy看准时机，抽出手指，换分身进入了他幽深的径巷。分身往里一寸，戒指便向前推进一寸，最后正好卡在了他生殖腔的腔口。

刘小怂既害怕又兴奋，小穴加快速度收缩起来，jy也并不好过，他被那张小嘴紧紧吸附住，亦是忍无可忍，只想将所有精华全部灌浇到那花壶之中。jy巨大的龟头如伞骨撑开了刘小怂的生殖腔，一股浓jing像岩浆般直直喷涌了进去。

p>“啊——”

一道白光过眼，戒指顺浊液流出，

灭顶的快感蔓延全身。

刘小怂的分身也随之吐出了jing水，稀稀落落地喷落在jy的腹部，并着后穴一起高潮了 ......


End file.
